


His lost innocence

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's friends refused to stand up and tell the truth about Severus Snape's role in the war which sends the former death eater to Azkaban. Harry decided to turn his back on the magical world and his friends, even ignoring the attacks from death eaters, ignoring the fact some of his old friends have been killed or badly injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

When the newly formed wizengamot, the aurors, the minister and anyone that worked in law in the ministry of magic rejected Harry Potter’s statement in regards to Severus Snape, Harry watched as shackles were placed on Severus’ wrists before dragging him out of the courtroom where he would be taken to Azkaban for the next five years. Their reasoning for their five year punishment was he had been a death eater, he had the dark mark which meant time in Azkaban, it did not matter that Severus Snape might have helped aide Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Anyone found to have a dark mark was sent to Azkaban. The same thing happened to Draco Malfoy, even though Harry explained that the help Draco had given him had let Harry and Ron save Mr. Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and a goblin before rescuing Hermione from Bellatrix Lestrange, again it made no difference and he was sentenced to five years in Azkaban as well, he had been there for two months already.

 

Harry stormed out of the courtroom, pushed his way through ministry officials who tried to get Harry’s attention, he also pushed his way through reporters but said a few words in the hope they would report what he said.

 

‘Fuck the ministry and fuck the magical world.’

 

‘Harry, you can’t be serious, now calm down and stop acting like a idiot,’ Ron said hurrying after Harry.

 

Harry whirled around, ‘And fuck you too Weasley, I hope you end up in hell, you belong there. If you ever try to talk to me again I will take care of you myself,’ Harry snarled then turned and hurried away. He kept moving as he pushed passed everyone even friends who refused to support Harry about Severus Snape.

 

Harry got back to Grimmauld place, packed his clothes and left the old house, heading away from anything that was associated with him in anyway. He found the secluded cabin deep in the woods that had belonged to his parent’s, they only bought this cabin to help Remus out especially on the three nights of his change. As James Potter came from money and Remus could never get work, the Potters wanted to help their friend out, so the cabin was barely furnished for those nights the wolf emerged, but had just enough furniture for Remus to use during the rest of the time he spent there. Harry had found out about the property when he was given another vault that his parents left him but as the goblins could not find Harry on his seventeenth birthday, they could not notify him of the rest of his inheritance.

 

Harry looked around, it wasn’t big but it wasn’t too small either. He found the bedroom, unpacked before having a proper look around. He left the small cabin and found the nearby town, being a magical town he could buy all his food, shrink it then stuffed everything in his pocket. As he stepped out of the shop and a woman of about sixty walked up to him.

 

‘Oh Mr. Potter, I hope you can do something about those remaining death eaters, they seemed to be out of control.’

 

‘Then I suggest you look towards your minister, I am leaving the magical world.’

 

‘Oh but why, you’ve done so much good for our world.’

 

‘I did, but they send my lover away even though he was innocent. Do you expect me to help out after they betrayed me like that. Maybe you can pass on a message from Harry Potter, the ministry better hope another dark wizard doesn’t do what Voldemort did because I won’t be around to help out next time, I’m leaving,’ Harry turned ready to walk away but glanced back, ‘I hope you survive what’s coming,’ with that Harry turned on the spot, vanishing leaving the woman stunned at the cold look the young Potter boy had right before leaving.

 

The following morning, the front page of every paper or magazine had a large picture of Harry Potter as he stormed out of the courtrooms, then in small writing was Harry’s quote about fuck the ministry and fuck the magical world, but there was also the story from the woman who had spoken to Harry, how he wouldn’t be around to help anymore, not after sending his lover to Azkaban. That piece of news seemed to shock the magical world. The words I’m leaving from Harry Potter sent ripples of fear through everyone because they were so used to knowing that Harry Potter was always around to save them and he did, but not now he had been driven away from their world.

 

Hermione, Ron, Neville and a few other friends kept turning up at Grimmauld place to try and make him understand why they didn’t speak on Severus’ behalf. Not once did they receive an answer to their consistent knocking. Hermione cast a few revealing charms which told her that no one, human or otherwise was occupying the dwelling.

 

‘He must have left, moved to some other place,’ Neville said.

 

‘He’ll come back, he’s just angry, but we did the right thing, that bastard deserves Azkaban,’ Ron said, but he missed the looks between Hermione and Neville, looks that clearly said they should have done right by Harry and spoken up for Severus Snape.

 

The surprise attacks by death eaters seemed to escalate after the story of Harry Potter leaving the magical world, but attacks on any friends or even acquaintances of Harry happened daily. Ron ended up in St Mungo’s and at one time they thought he wouldn’t make it, he did, but was badly scarred and had a permanent limp. Hermione had suffered similar injuries, one injury she did receive was fiend fyre that caught her hair so the right side of her face was now badly burned, her skin shrivelled and red, and being caused by dark magic, it could not be healed. Padma Patil who was shopping with her sister Parvati, was attacked, but Padma died in her sister’s arms, Michael Corner who had tried to help the girls ended up dead next to his friends. The Burrow was being attacked constantly so the Weasley family had to leave which meant they had to stay with Muriel again, none being too happy about that arrangement. Because Hogwarts had lost all its enchantments due to the battle, they could not be replaced until everything was repaired, so the old castle was also being attacked daily. Argus Filch who survived the battle of Hogwarts even though he was a squib, died when a spell aimed at Minerva McGonagall missed and hit him in the chest. Rolanda Hooch and Pomona Sprout was also killed the following day in another attack. The ministry was overwhelmed with calls for help, the few aurors that remained were working with little sleep trying to find the dark witches and wizards causing these attacks but it seems when the aurors arrive at the place they were hiding, the death eaters were gone, they kept changing their hideout and the ones the aurors found were ones the death eaters used but wasn’t known to the ministry, until now.

 

Over the first sixth months since Harry Potter left, the attacks were always reported in every paper in the hope that if their saviour would read about one of his friends being injured or killed then he might return which would give the people hope of surviving just like the boy who lived gave everyone hope they would survive Voldemort. Most people thought when the evil dark lord died at the hands of Harry Potter that their world would be safe, but it wasn’t, it was worse, but everyone was blaming the ministry because their hero left. The death eaters and supporters of Voldemort just didn’t seem to care about being seen, they attacked and vanished, they killed without remorse, whether it was a muggle, a witch, a wizard, an elderly man or woman, even a child. Everyone prayed for the return of Harry Potter in the hope he could stop the bloodshed but so far he had not been seen and no one was sure he would ever be seen again. There were even calls to have Severus Snape released straight away in the hope that Harry Potter would return if his lover was given back to him, but those calls were ignored which meant Harry Potter ignored all calls for help. Some who had been close to Harry said he will never return because he felt betrayed. He would usually help and protect anyone, but the magical world took away the one person Harry loved to as far as he was concerned, they were on their own.

 

Harry read the paper with no feeling what so ever, but he did decide to do something. The ones that betrayed him would hear his word, how to Harry, they were dead.

 

A large barn owl flew into the kitchen and dropped a letter in front of Ron before flying off. Ron unfolded the letter and read.

 

‘All you Weasley’s deserve to burn in hell, let’s hope they kill you, HP,’ Ron scrunched the letter up and threw it in the fireplace then looked at Hermione, who had not spoken to him in days, but these days Hermione hardly spoke, she never even lifted her head anymore and kept her hair covering her badly scarred face.


	2. Chapter 2

To keep his mind off how much he missed Severus, Harry worked out three times a day. He had a room set up with all types of muggle equipment, to work on building his body up to making sure he was as fit as he could. The idea came to him after he seemed to get a growth spurt, at first he thought he would never grow anymore, but he did, he also filled out, so working would build his body up, give him muscles that he never thought he’d have. He never really liked exercise but he did want to feel better, plus it kept his mind off Severus. One thing he didn’t know about the property but was pleased when he found it was a small lake, so Harry would also swim every day. He was timid at first as he wasn’t a very good swimmer, never having swimming lessons when he was young, not like his cousin Dudley did. Whenever he wasn’t working out or learning how to make healing potions, Harry’s mind would constantly dredge up images of his time with Severus, his time spent in Severus’ bed. Harry would moan loudly as he remembered Severus’ hands and the way they would move and caress his body, making Harry quiver and beg to be taken. Harry knew just Severus’ look could ignite his body, but his touch would make him feel so alive like nothing ever did before. During this time Harry had to force himself not to give up, he knew when Severus was released that he would need help, physical help along with emotional help, Harry just hoped he had enough will and humanity to get his lover through the emotional torment he would go through once Severus was released because Harry sometimes felt that he was losing, losing his love, losing the will to care, losing his humanity, he just couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. Harry hated thinking about Severus in Azkaban, wondering if he was being hurt, being starved, maybe being subjected to the cruciatus curse. Harry swore so many times a day that if he found out someone had hurt the man he loved they would feel the sting of Harry’s spells and only Severus knew just how much of a sting Harry could give. After the death of Voldemort Harry’s power grew, it surged out of him so much so that Severus said that Harry was now more powerful that Albus Dumbledore using light magic and Voldemort using dark magic. They had tested Harry’s power and both men had been amazed at what he could do. He could manipulate the four elements as easily as he could cast a levitation charm, he was able to become an animagi on his first try and could also change his animal at will and had no limit to how often he could change. He was able to use any form as his patronus, but what surprised Severus was Harry could change into a patronus animagi combined which had never been done before. Other things Harry could do was become invisible, not like a disillusionment charm, but completely invisible, he also become a chameleon. One test they did was while Harry was invisible he apparated inside the ministry of magic, again something no one had ever done before.

 

Harry walked outside and down towards the lake, he stripped off his shirt and jeans ready to go for a swim when words reached him. He turned to stare in the low bushes a few feet from him when he saw a small snake with its heading sticking out.

 

“Hello little one,” Harry said in parseltongue.

 

“You speak snake talk,” the snake hissed.

 

“Yes, I can talk to snakes, I’m known as a parselmouth. Do you have a name?”

 

“Salus, do talker of snakes have a name?”

 

“Harry,” he smiled then squatted down but kept his distance, “Is there many snakes around here?”

 

“Just my family, my father said no one lived here anymore, but I have seen you bathe in the water.”

 

“I like to swim every day if I can. But my parents owned this place, but their friend lived here a long time ago, he died though.”

 

“Why are you alone?” The snake slithered out of his hiding place and approached Harry slowly who had sat down and crossed his legs.

 

“My friend had to go away for a long time, it wasn’t his choice, they made him go away so I wanted to be alone.”

 

“Why don’t you bring him back?”

 

“I can’t, they place they sent him too is protected to stop anyone going there.”

 

“But you are a talker of snakes, you can do powerful magic, surely you could go get him?”

 

Harry stared down at the snake, “It would mean I would get into trouble, but you know what Salus, I did a lot for the magical world and all they did was hurt me by taking the man I love away. Maybe I should use my magic to bring him here, but it worries me, it would mean he would have to hide forever and he deserves a life. Have you ever seen other magical people around here?”

 

“Not here where you have shelter, but down over the other side of those thick trees. They are strange, they wear coverings over their faces and I hear screaming sometimes.”

 

Harry stiffened and looked towards the trees, “You stay away from there Salus, those people are very bad, they would use magic to kill you, so tell your family.”

 

“Do talker of snakes know who they are?”

 

“Yes, I do, death eaters. There was a war going on for a long time, I killed their leader. But after my friend was sent away I decided I wasn’t going to help anymore and those people are still attacking.”

 

“I will tell my family to stay away. But since they have been here, there are no more rats, I came looking for food.”

 

“If you come with me to the cabin I will give you some food, then leave some down here every day if you want. I know it’s probably not as good as catching your own rats, but it’ll do until the rats return.”

 

“Thank you talker of snakes.”

 

Harry put his hand on the ground and the small snake slithered up his arm and settled on his shoulders and for the first time in almost a year, Harry smiled as he walked back to the cabin. He packed a small bag with food, then gave the snake a piece of meat that was left over from his dinner the night before, then they walked back down to the lake. Harry knelt down then placed his hand on the grass to allow Salus to slither down his arm, then Harry emptied the food right under the bush.

 

“So your family doesn’t get nervous, I’ll skip swimming today so they can come get the food, just tell them to be careful with those other people, they are bad.”

 

“I will tell them Harry, thank you for the food. I will come speak with you again.”

 

Harry smiled down at the snake, “I would like to talk to you again Salus, be careful,” Harry turned and went back to his cabin, but his thoughts were on the death eaters. He knew his place was protected, he found the charm to make it unplottable and how to do the fidelius charm, so he knew he was safe. He knew he could tell the ministry where the death eaters were, but he wasn’t going to, not after taking Severus away from him, so for now the ministry will just have to find the death eaters themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry was getting low on potion ingredients, he headed into Diagon Alley as it had the biggest apothecary of any magical town. He ignored the whispers of his name and the way he looked, Harry had gone into a muggle town and had laser surgery done on his eyes so he didn’t need glasses anymore, then he let his hair grow, it’s long enough that he could tie it back, but he hardly did, only when he worked out or made potions.

 

Harry strolled casually along the cobbled street until he came to the shop he needed. He walked the aisles searching for the ingredients he needed, he pulled down jars and bags of all different types and sizes, he placed them in his small basket, he also got two more but different cauldron’s, one pewter, one silver, he knew some potions worked better if made in a silver cauldron rather than a pewter or brass one. Once he found everything he needed, he placed all his items on the counter and waited for the sales assistant to add up his purchases. He could see her giving him curious looks but he just handed over the money, picked up his bag, shrunk it and stuck it inside his jacket pocket before leaving the story.

 

‘We could have used your help.’

 

Harry turned to stare at Charlie Weasley, ‘None of you helped me when I needed it, so why should I help any of you?’

 

‘Ron will never walk properly again, Hermione hardly leaves the house she’s so badly scared, don’t you care at all Harry?’

 

‘No, I don’t, the day Severus was sent away was the day I stopped caring, so don’t blame me for what happened, all any of you had to do was trust me but you turned your back on me, so now I turn my back on all of you. I thought my letters to that bastard of a brother would have told you how I felt, in case you didn’t get the message, fuck off,’ Harry turned and walked away from the second eldest Weasley. So even though he felt a very small pang of guilt about his friends, he reminded himself that they refused to speak on Severus behalf, he hardened himself so he wouldn’t feel anything about his old friends, but he did stop with turning back around, ‘All my so called friends had to do was stand by me and speak for Severus, they refused, I know why they did that, they didn’t like the fact I was with Severus. Oh just so you know, I found out where the death eaters are, but again I don’t care enough to tell anyone,’ with that Harry left Diagon Alley heading back to his cabin.

 

The next time he appeared in any magical town, aurors would find him and start shouting questions at him which Harry ignored completely.

 

‘We could arrest you Mr. Potter.’

 

‘Where’s your proof I know anything.’

 

‘A close friend of yours told us you knew where they were.’

 

‘I don’t have any friends, close or otherwise, so you’ve been misinformed,’ the smouldering look of anger Harry gave the aurors actually made them step back which turned his look from anger to a smirk before he apparated away.

 

Harry gave the same answer whenever he was questioned, he knew they couldn’t arrest him for a rumour, they had no proof. He also knew that the magical world was already upset with everyone from the ministry, if it was known they arrested Harry Potter he knew the ministry would lose all support. So again Harry would glare at them before going about his shopping.

 

Harry stepped into another shop to look around when an older man approached him. ‘Is there anything in particular you want Mr. Potter?’

 

‘Yes, a sneak-o-scope, that pensieve and a box of crystal vials.’

 

‘A box, is there a lot of memories you wish to remove?’

 

‘More than you could possibly know,’ Harry said dryly.

 

‘Very well,’ the man took a box from one of the shelves then before floating the pensieve towards the counter, Harry pointed to which sneak-o-scope he wanted so the man also took that to the counter.

 

Harry paid then shrunk the sneak-o-scope, the pensieve and cabinet, placing them in a pocket along with the box of vials, turned and left the shop.

 

‘Well, well, well, if it isn’t the minister of magic, have you finally come to your senses and left the ministry to go back to the order of the phoenix?’ Harry drawled.

 

‘I am still minister and I’ve been told by Charlie that you know where the death eaters are that are attacking everyone.’

 

‘I’m bored with this conversation,’ Harry turned and walked away only to have a hand clamp over his arm, ‘If you don’t want to lose the hand, then I suggest you remove it.’

 

‘Then talk to me Harry, we’re friends.’

 

‘I have no friends, I have enemies, I have people that betrayed me. There is only one person I care about and you took him away from me,’ Harry stood straighter and where he stood was now a large dragon that shot flames into the air before he took to the air himself, then shot flames down towards the minister and his aurors, but made sure to aim just past them before he flew off into the air, with the aurors spells bouncing harmlessly off his scaly body.

 

The next time Harry ventured into Diagon Alley he was stopped by Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron who said he had a bag of mail for him. When asked why he had it, Tom said they sent it to him as no one knew where Harry lived but since he passed through his pub occasionally Tom had the most hope of passing on the mail. So after doing his shopping, Harry took the bag, shrunk it, stuck it in his pocket then left. When he got home, he checked for any curses or hexes that might be attached to the letters, the ones that had been cursed Harry obliterated them into ash. He sat down and looked through the letters, checking the senders name before placing them in a pile. One letter made him hesitate before finally opening it and reading.

 

‘Dear Harry, I am so sorry for what they did to Severus. I did try to explain to the wizengamot, but like you they refused to take my words into account. I even spoke with the governors hoping they would allow Severus to teach once he was released from Azkaban, they turned down my request. I know you would not mind me saying this Harry, but I said that you would take up a teaching position if Severus was allowed back as the potions master, that was the only time I saw consideration on their faces. They never said what they would do either way, but I don’t hold out much hope they would ever allow Severus to teach again. He has been wrongly imprisoned, but no one seemed to want to hear the truth. Yes its true Severus was a death eater, but when he changed sides it was only thanks to him that Albus was so well informed and as you stated, if Severus did not give you that last piece of information than Voldemort would still be alive. I have tried everything to make them release Severus but to no avail. I know there are some out there who are blaming you for not helping with these attacks, I do not blame you at all Harry. You finally found someone to love, someone that loved you and he was taken away from you. You have suffered more than anyone realises and everyone has a limit, this with Severus pushed you over your limit. If you ever want to contact me, I will keep that between us even though I do not care what anyone has to say about me. If I did not want to leave the students of Hogwarts under the control of the ministry and the governors I would have left, but like Albus, I will die protecting this castle and those that inhabit it. I would love to hear from you even if it’s just to tell me you are okay, physically okay as I know emotionally you would be a wreck. Know I will always be here for you whenever you want or need me, Minerva McGonagall,’ Harry sighed as he remembered that day in court when Minerva had stood up and spoke on behave of Severus, she even shouted at the members of the wizengamot, but just like with Harry they refused to listen. So Harry knew Minerva was one person who he could count on, so he would write to her even if it was just to tell him he was fine, he was keeping himself together for when Severus was released. 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few years Harry had every healing potion or cream he thought he would need to have ready, he had plenty of food stocking his cupboards and icebox, he kept them stocked hoping that maybe they might release Severus early, but they never did. Harry had snuck into Hogwarts to retrieve all Severus’ belongings that Minerva had packed away and stored in her room, now those belongings were at the cabin, Minerva and Harry had a long talk while Harry was at Hogwarts, Minerva wanted to make sure Harry was coping and he seemed to be, barely but he was.

 

The attacks continued so more people were either hurt or killed, hundreds were leaving the country because they had enough. One thing Harry found out, they blamed the ministry for not supporting their hero Harry Potter in regards to Severus Snape, so to them, their ministry was the one that had let everyone down.

 

Harry had woken before daybreak on the day that Severus was due for release. He couldn’t eat breakfast so he just had some coffee then paced the living room. Finally he just couldn’t stand waiting anymore, so he apparated to the dock where the boats left to head to Azkaban or arrived from Azkaban. Harry knew he had a couple of hours before the boat was due to arrive, but he just couldn’t stay in the house any longer knowing he would see Severus today. He was also nervous on how Severus looked, what condition he would be in but also how his mind would be. One thing that Harry was pleased about even though nothing about this situation pleased him in any way, Azkaban was no longer guarded by the dementors, but there was some of there residuel effects left over at the magical world's prison. After they deserted the ministry and took orders from Voldemort, the ministry said they could never be trusted again, so they were all destroyed under the law for the control of dangerous creature legislation.

 

‘I knew you would be here early.’

 

Harry turned, ‘Hello Minerva, yeah, I couldn’t stand waiting at the cabin.’

 

‘I was the same, ended up pacing my office.’

 

‘How do you think he will look?’

 

‘I wish I could say he will be fine, but I can’t. One consolation is he wouldn’t have to suffer the effects from the dementors.’

 

‘Yeah, I was thinking about that earlier. Merlin I’m nervous Minerva.’

 

Minerva put her arm around Harry, ‘So am I, but Severus is a strong man Harry, he had to be. Playing his part as Voldemort’s spy while really spying for Albus, that was incredibly dangerous, yet all those years he was unharmed.’

 

‘I know, but the effects left behind from dementors could still harm him, what about the new guards, they might have hurt him, then there’s all the real death eaters that are inside Azkaban.’

 

‘You won’t do any good worrying, now come sit with me,’ Minerva conjured a couple of chairs, then made Harry sit before pouring them both cups of warm tea from a thermos she’d brought with her. ‘Do you want me to have Poppy check him over?’

 

‘I’ve made every healing potion I could think of, but having the matron do a proper check-up would be good,’ Harry conjured a slip of parchment, ink and a quill, he wrote Minerva a permission note for her and for Poppy, ‘That will get you past the fidelius charm,’ then the two of them lapsed into silence while they waited.

 

‘Here it comes Harry,’ Minerva pointed as she stood up.

 

Harry stood and together they walked to the edge of the dock, both feeling very anxious and apprehensive, but neither of them spoke as they watched the boat coming closer and closer. Harry kept wringing his hands as he waited for the first sign of Severus, he noticed Minerva doing the exact same thing.

 

When the boat docked, two guards held both of Severus arms as they escorted him off the boat.

 

‘Sev,’ Harry ran to him, ‘Let him go,’ he glared at the guards who were still holding Severus’ arms, then he saw Minerva with her wand pointed at them, ‘He’s sentence is over, now unless you want to go the same way Voldemort did I suggest you take your fucking hands off what’s mine,’ Harry growled angrily, but they did what Harry suggested, they released Severus Snape, ‘Let’s go Sev.’

 

‘Harry, is that you?’ Severus blinked a few times before focusing on Harry’s face, ‘It is you, unless this is a dream again.’

 

‘It’s not a dream Severus, let me take you home, Minerva, I’ll see you there.’

 

‘Take him Harry.’

 

Harry looked once more at the guards, ‘Expect a visit,’ he snarled then he kept his arms tight around Severus and couldn’t believe how much weight he had lost, he saw bruises but he also saw some scars that were not there before. He turned on the spot, apparating away from the dock, landing inside his living room. He never stopped, just kept moving until he came to the bathroom where he stripped off Severus’ ragged old robes, then had Severus sit on the toilet while he removed his boots and socks. He ran a warm bath then helped Severus in, making sure to add some nice fragrant oils. He took the shower gel, soaped up his hands then gently started to wash Severus’ body but his eyes never left the dull onyx eyes that used to hold so much life, now they looked dead, but Harry was determined to bring his lover back.

 

‘It’s over Sev, you’re home, our new home where no one can hurt you again,’ Harry tried to hold himself together as he stared at Severus underweight body that was covered in scars.

 

‘Home.’

 

‘Yes, you’re home my love. I’m going to clean you, feed you then Poppy is going to see what is wrong. I learned how to make potions Sev, I made ones that you might need.’

 

Severus lifted his head to stare at Harry, ‘You can’t make potions, you destroy the simplest of potions.’

 

Harry sniggered, ‘There’s the man I love, but I think even you would be impressed with how well I’ve done. Make sure you tell me if I get to rough or hurt you in anyway.’

 

‘I’m too numb to feel anything.’

 

‘You won’t be for long,’ Harry washed Severus hair, rinsed and smiled as Severus moaned in pleasure that he was becoming clean, ‘Now stand for me so I can finish washing you,’ Harry helped Severus stand, he washed him, rinsed him then made him sit then used his wand to remove as much hair from Severus’ face as he could before shaving him, then helped him out, cast a drying charm before helping him into a bathrobe. Harry slipped his arm around Severus waist then they walked out into the living room where Minerva and Poppy were waiting. Harry sat Severus down, then went to make some food and warm cup of tea while the matron examined Severus, but Harry placed a dozen vials on the tray along with a jar of healing ointment before setting it on the small coffee table in front of Severus.

 

‘You will need two healing potions, one for your bruises, one for your breaks plus a ointment for all these cuts and scars, a nourishment potion would do you good as well. I think Harry can do the ointment especially on some of your private areas.’

 

Harry held up three vials and got a nod from Poppy so he handed them to Severus. ‘Are they safe?’

 

Harry grinned, ‘You tell me, you’re the potions master.’

 

Harry, Minerva and Poppy watched as Severus uncorked one of the vials, sniffed it, then gave it a swirl, looked closely at it before drinking it, then he repeated the process with the next two potions.

 

‘It seems I knew what I was doing, I might end up as good as you Sev.’

 

‘Don’t push it brat.’

 

Harry laughed, Minerva and Poppy both sniggered before Harry placed the tray on Severus’ lap and the three of them never took their eyes off Severus to tell him they were making sure he ate everything that was on the tray. It wasn’t a lot, his stomach wouldn’t handle too much food too quickly, but they were still going to make sure he ate. 


	5. Chapter 5

After Minerva and Poppy left, Harry started to treat Severus’ cuts and scars. He thought having Severus lie down would work better but Severus wanted to sit outside in the sun. So even though he was weak, Harry helped him sit and watched as Severus closed his eyes as he tilted his face up so he could feel the sun.

 

‘It’s quiet here.’

 

‘Yeah, it is Sev, I found out about this place from the documents the goblins gave me. My parents owned it, they bought it for Remus to use. There was a potions room set up with all the ingredients for the wolfsbane potion. I found some written notes from my mother to Remus, you said she was good at potions.’

 

‘She was, not many people could make that potion but Lily could,’ Severus turned to face Harry, ‘Where are your glasses, did you break them again from bumbling around?’

 

Harry sniggered, ‘No, I got muggle laser surgery done to correct my eyes, so no more breaking my glasses because no more glasses.’

 

‘Why the long hair?’

 

‘At first I didn’t want to bother getting it cut, I was too depressed. Then I didn’t want to go anywhere, especially near any magical towns, I only went into magical towns when I needed potion supplies, otherwise I stayed right away and shopped in muggle towns.’

 

‘It’s a wonder you never set your hair aflame.’

 

‘I’m not that stupid Sev, I would tie it back when I made potions. I think I learned a thing or two from you, especially since I wasn’t constantly being belittled,’ Harry smirked then smiled as Severus gave him a smile, ‘Tell me how you’re feeling?’

 

‘Better, this is real isn’t it Harry, this is not a dream?’

 

‘It’s not a dream love, you’re here with me.’

 

‘You said you don’t go into magical towns, why?’

 

‘I turned my back on the magical world after they sent you away, turned my back on everyone apart from Minerva. She was the only other person to support you and kept trying to have you released this whole time.’

 

‘What about your friends?’

 

‘I haven’t seen then once since the day they took you from me,’ Harry gently caressed Severus’ bruised face, ‘I was going to break you out then go into hiding.’

 

‘Then why didn’t you?’

 

‘If there was any chance that you could ever work with potions again I wanted to give you that chance. You know we never have to work Sev and even though you don’t like the fact that my wealth comes from my father’s family, we are together, what’s mine is yours, so we can live comfortably for the rest of our lives, it might be something you have to consider. But I will tell you this, I am going to pay a visit to every guard and give them a taste of my revenge.’

 

‘It was only two, the two that brought me to shore. When they got bored with hurting me they would put me in a cell with one of the other death eaters, Draco was subjected to the same treatment, it’s luck he survive, his mother was killed. Have you heard how he’s doing since he was released?’

 

‘I don’t have anything to do with anyone Sev, so no, I have no idea. I spend my days here, I work out every day, I swim everyday then I study up on potions or spells. This place is unplottable and has the fidelius charm, I didn’t need anyone from the ministry to do those.’

 

‘You swim?’

 

‘See those bushes down there?’ Harry pointed, Severus nodded, ‘There’s a small lake, so at first I mainly taught myself how to swim, once I was confident enough in the water I started to swim from one side to the other. There’s a family of snakes I became friendly with, so I sit and talk to them when I place food down there for them.’

 

‘Only Harry Potter would have snakes as friends, showing off how special you are.’

 

‘Sev, you know I hate the fact that I’m a parselmouth because it comes from Voldemort. If I was born a parselmouth then I wouldn’t mind it, but I wasn’t. The thing is though, that family of snakes kept me sane, kept me from going completely over the edge. So many times I wanted to go curse everyone in the ministry, I even thought of doing worse,’ Harry sighed, ‘I missed you so much Sev.’

 

‘I did too, even though admitting it makes me want to throw up,’ Severus smiled then put his forehead to Harry’s, ‘Do worse, you mean kill?’

 

‘Yes, those first few months I was in a bad way, I wasn’t sure I was going to make it. But I knew you would need looking after when you got out so I forced myself to go on. I kept myself occupied with exercise, swimming, potions and practicing more spells. That picture I talked you into having was constantly with me. Whenever I thought I couldn’t go on I would talk to you,’ Harry closed his eyes but his forehead never left Severus’ forehead, ‘I can’t believe you’re finally here with me.’

 

‘I am, if this is not a dream I am having.’

 

‘You’ll believe it’s not a dream soon enough Sev. But soon I want to rub your body down with some body oils I bought, it’s so dry and rough.’

 

‘Tell me what’s been going on?’ Severus narrowed his eyes as he felt Harry stiffen, then move until he was looking away, ‘Tell me.’

 

‘Attacks daily, on everyone, Rolanda Hooch, Pomona Sprout and Filch was killed, that happened not long after you were sent away. Some of my so called friends were killed or hurt badly. One day I was stocking up on my potion ingredients and I figured I’d go to Diagon Alley since they have the largest range. Charlie Weasley saw me and said they could have used my help, Ron can’t walk properly anymore and Hermione’s face is badly scarred from fiend fyre, but I said they didn’t support me so I wasn’t going to support them and I walked away. I just don’t care about anyone Sev, anyone but you. If I didn’t have you during that time I wouldn’t have lived to finish off Voldemort, but all they saw was your act and a death eater, they didn’t care that you were the one that kept me alive, kept me fighting. I threatened the minister, then changed into my dragon and sent fire at him and the aurors, but I aimed off, it made me feel better to see the fear on their faces but I couldn’t kill them. I felt like my heart was drying up, like it was turning to dust, the constant ache was always there, always a reminder that you weren’t with me and none of them helped.’

 

‘Such romantic dribble and your still wearing your heart on your sleeve. How many times have I told you that will get you nowhere in this life?’

 

‘Do you love me Sev?’ Harry slowly turned around to face his love.

 

‘Yes I love you but I don’t need to show it with sappy looks or say it with romantic dribble.’

 

‘You don’t, I just wanted to hear you say you love me, now how about you lie back, relax and soak up the sun while you can. Then I am going to give you a full body massage and try to not embarrass myself while I’m touching your glorious naked body.’

 

‘If you can do a good job, which I am sceptical about, then soon I will be able to fuck you into the mattress. Now how about you close your mouth and give me some peace?’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Yes Sev, and I love you too,’ Harry lay back but kept his head turned and his eyes on Severus, watching as the man he loved close his eyes letting the sun warm his body, from outside to in.


	6. Chapter 6

Just after lunch Harry talked Severus into lying on the bed, then he massaged oils into Severus’ body and by the time he finished Sev had dozed off, but Harry never moved, just cleaned his hands they lay beside him, watching him sleep. Severus woke a few times with grunts or groans of pain, Harry knew he had been dreaming about his terrible treatment inside the wizarding worlds prison. After a few hours of restless sleep, Severus woke to find Harry still staring at him.

 

‘What are you looking at Potter?’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘I missed hearing that and the way your voice sounds.’

 

‘More dribble, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.’

 

‘I’ll help,’ Harry scrambled off the bed.

 

‘I am perfectly capable of pissing without help.’

 

‘You can pull out any part of the snarly professor Snape you want, but until you regain your strength you’ll just have to put up with me helping.’

 

‘You’ve changed.’

 

‘I grew up, I’m not that naïve kid anymore Sev, I’m twenty three now.’

 

‘Oh so ancient, does wisdom come with such age?’ Severus spat sarcastically.

 

‘Yes, put up with it,’ Harry kept his face calm as he slipped his arm around Severus and walked towards the bathroom, ‘I’ll keep my back to you if that makes you feel better.’

 

‘All this is fun for you I’m sure, but I do not require help.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘Fine, I’ll be in the bedroom.’

 

Severus could see the defeated look on Harry’s face, ‘Harry.’

 

‘It’s fine Sev, just be careful.’

 

‘Stay, just remember I’ve never required help nor asked for it before, so I am not used to having anyone help me.’

 

‘I know and normally you can do anything you put your mind to, but you’re weak, you have breaks and lost so much weight I’m worried you might pass out on me. You might have suffered badly in that place Sev, but I suffered as well so helping you is helping me.’

 

‘I know you would have suffered, I saw your face that day in court,’ Severus went about his business, when he cleaned up he allowed Harry to help him into the living room, ‘You’ve grown taller and you’ve filled out, a lot, how did you not starve?’

 

‘I learned to cook, it’s a lot like potions really, so once I was able to master the basics I found I enjoyed cooking. So I’ll start dinner, why don’t you sit, just until you gain your strength.’

 

Severus sat and watched Harry move around the kitchen, ‘When I first got there I was concerned that something might happen to you, not just your mental state either. I heard talk from inside, it seems they were going to make you suffer since they figured you couldn’t die.’

 

‘The only suffering I went through was how much I missed you and worried what you were going through inside that hell hole.’

 

‘You mentioned your friends got hurt, haven’t those idiots at the ministry found them yet?’

 

‘No, I could help but I won’t, I just don’t care enough to help.’

 

‘What do you mean you could?’

 

‘On the other side of those thick trees is the death eaters hide out, Salus told me,’ Harry could see confusion at the name but he also looked wary, ‘Salus is one of the snakes, the first one I met, he told me about the strange people that wear masks that live over there, he said that no rats were around anymore and that he heard screaming. I told him to tell his family to keep away that I will supply food for them until the rats return. I have to take some food down to them soon.’

 

‘Why have you not told the ministry where they are?’

 

‘Do you really need to ask Sev?’

 

‘Yes, I know how they worked punishments was wrong, but those people will kill and they don’t care who they kill. They need to be caught and locked up.’

 

‘They do kill, but I just couldn’t seem to care anymore. It was like when they took you from me they took my feelings as well, took my humanity. It wasn’t until I met Salus that I started to feel anything and it was because I wanted to keep a family of snakes alive.’

 

‘You wanted to keep a family of snakes alive because you lost your family, then lost me.’

 

Harry turned to face Severus, ‘That sounds like romantic dribble.’

 

‘Oh now you’re being that brat I had to put up with. But Harry, you can’t let people die just because you’re hurt.’

 

‘Maybe now you’re back I might, but not yet. I want to concentrate on getting you well then fucking you against the wall or on my desk, maybe even in the potions room.’

 

‘That will be a definite. So apart from Minerva you haven’t seen anyone?’

 

‘I saw Hagrid while I went to Hogwarts to get all your belongings. Minerva packed them up and stored everything in her room when the governors said you would never be allowed to go back to teaching,’ Harry placed two plates on the table along with juice, ‘Do you know that Minerva said if they would allow you back that I would take up a teaching position, she saw that they hesitated like they might decide to let us both go back to Hogwarts.’

 

‘You were going to be an auror, I guess when you turned you back on everyone it meant your career as well. But teaching, do you really believe you have the temperament to teach?’

 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Severus earning a scowl from his lover, ‘I think more than you have love, at least I wouldn’t frighten the first years into hysterics. Tell me the truth though, if you could return to Hogwarts, would you?’

 

‘I would need to think about that. I only took up the teaching position as Albus believed it would be a perfect place to hear news from the Slytherin students. Once the dark lord returned, he wanted me to stay on to spy on Albus, so it did work for both my roles.’

 

‘Yeah, pretend to spy on Dumbledore when you were really spying on the kids of death eaters, at the same time pretending to be a death eater so you could pass on information to Dumbledore. I know he was good at looking into your mind, but you never gave yourself away, it was dangerous and courageous. I know why you said you felt like you needed to do that, as punishment for what happened to my mother, but you could have been killed.’

 

‘I could have, but I didn’t. When Lily died I promised to do everything I could to protect you and also do whatever I could to stop that mad man.’

 

‘So it seems while you are healing and resting, you have some thinking to do, we both do.’

 

‘It’s not like we haven’t got time. So where did you put all my belongings? I hope they are all in one piece. With the way you lived for years, you could easily leave stuff lying around and never find it again.’

 

‘Oh Sev, it’s so good to hear your voice even when you’re being a prat,’ Harry kissed Severus’ scowling lips before he started eating, but he made sure his eyes never left his lovers for more than a few seconds at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning Harry felt movement beside him and at first he thought he was dreaming again until he opened his eyes and saw Severus slowly getting out of bed. He could see pain on Severus’ face and the only reason his lover didn’t hide it was he thought Harry was still asleep.

 

‘Do you need help?’

 

‘No, but if it makes you feel better I will leave the door open.’

 

‘It would make me feel better,’ Harry gave Severus a small smile then watched as he limped into the bathroom, the door left ajar. Harry got up, pulled his jeans and shirt on then sat on the bed to wait for Severus to finish, ‘After I’m done I’ll make breakfast.’

 

‘Very well,’ Severus finished dressing then left the bedroom and headed outside to sit in the morning sun.

 

‘Since we were last together at Hogwarts and you ate what the house elves made I never knew what you preferred, so do you have a preference on what you would like for breakfast?’

 

‘Most times I would eat what was served as I never knew when I would be called away. But I think I would like some scrambled eggs and bacon, with some toast.’

 

‘I’ll get started, would you like to eat out here in the sun or inside?’

 

‘Here.’

 

Harry nodded then went inside and started on breakfast, he loaded up a large tray then headed back outside. He held the tray in one hand while he conjured a table, he set the food and cups out before sitting down.

 

‘I was hoping you would do something for me today.’

 

Harry looked up, ‘Oh, um yeah, anything Sev, I’m surprised you would ask.’

 

‘If I wasn’t weak I wouldn’t but apparating right now would be dangerous.’

 

‘Yeah, it would, so what do you want me to do?’

 

‘Could you go see Draco, bring him here, I would like to see for myself that he is alright?’

 

Harry sighed, ‘Yes, okay, I’ll go.’

 

‘You are a man now Harry, surely you can put your dislike for Draco aside.’

 

‘I probably could, will he though. It was normally him that started all that shit.’

 

‘I realise that, but I am sure after what he has been through he has grown and changed as well.’

 

‘I’ll go after we finish eating.’

 

‘Thank you.’

 

“Is this your friend that had to go away?” Salus asked

 

Harry smiled down at the snake, “Yes, he came home yesterday,” Harry put his hand on the ground and let the snake curl around his arm, “Salus this is Severus,” Harry said in parseltongue then changed to English, ‘Sev, this is Salus.’

 

Salus started hissing, ‘Since I am not a parselmouth you will need to translate for me.’

 

‘He said you must be good for me since I look happier than I did before,’ Harry looked back at the snake, “I am happy Salus, I have the man I love with me again.”

 

“I came to speak with talker of snakes, the bad people are doing something. I can’t understand what they say but my sister learned to recognise some words. They mentioned school and mudblood, do you know what that means?”

 

Harry looked up at Severus, ‘Salus’ sister learned to understand some of our words, school and mudblood was mentioned by the death eaters, that has to mean Hogwarts and the muggleborns.’

 

‘Bring Draco here then go to Minerva, if she requires help let me know.’

 

‘Sev you’re weak.’

 

‘I can still help if it's needed, now go Harry.’

 

‘Alright, “Salus I have to warn some people at the school, you stay safe,” Harry put his hand down so Salus could slide off his arm, ‘I won’t be long Sev,’ Harry kissed him then apparated away. He arrived on the steps of Malfoy manor, he knocked loudly then waited.

 

The door opened, ‘Potter, what are you doing here?’

 

‘Severus asked me to get you, he wants to see you. I told him I would take you to my place.’

 

‘He’s out?’ Draco opened the door further.

 

‘Yes, yesterday, Minerva and I were waiting for him, then Poppy checked him over. Look, I haven’t got a lot of time, do you want to go or not?’

 

‘Yes, I would like to see Severus,’ Draco stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him, ‘Can you just tell me where to go?’

 

‘It’s enchanted, so I have to take you,’ Harry held out his arm but Draco seemed to hesitate, ‘You know I spoke for you at your trial, I tried to stop them sending you away, so I think you can trust me Malfoy.’

 

‘Fine,’ Draco clamped his hand over Harry’s arm and felt him turn. The moment they arrived he removed his hand.

 

‘Follow me,’ Harry sighed but walked through the house until he came to the back where Severus was still sitting in the sun but Salus was down under the table, ‘Sev.’

 

‘Severus,’ Draco sat down and stared at his godfather, ‘Are you okay?’

 

‘You do not need to concern yourself Draco, I’m fine,’ Severus turned to Harry, ‘We’ll be fine Harry, go see Minerva.’

 

Harry nodded but looked down at Salus, “I have to go for a while Salus, be careful.”

 

“I will Harry, I will go back to my family now, I stayed to protect your love,” Salus slowly slithered away.

 

‘I think Salus wanted to keep an eye on you for me, he’s heading home.’

 

‘He refused to move, I was not sure why he stayed when I cannot understand him.’

 

‘He said he stayed to protect my love, I’ll try not to be long, Malfoy, if Severus needs anything there’s plenty of everything, help yourself,’ Harry kissed Severus then apparated away.

 

‘I still don’t get how you and Potter ended up together.’

 

‘You do not need to understand, now tell me how you are?’

 

‘Coping, it’s hard, I also can’t get work, no one wants to hire a death eater. I think I’ll have to sell the manor.’

 

‘It is too large anyway, so why stay when it’s just you?’

 

‘It’s my home Severus.’

 

‘A home that saw torture and murder that your father allowed. Now is the time to start fresh just like I am doing.’

 

‘What are you going to do since you can’t teach anymore?’

 

‘I have a few ideas, one that might help you as well. I will need to discuss it with Harry first.’

 

‘Where did he go?’

 

‘That snake said his sister heard the death eaters talking about a school and mudbloods so Harry’s gone to warn Minerva in case they are planning some attack on Hogwarts and the muggleborns.’

 

‘Where are the death eaters because the ministry hasn’t been able to find them, people are being attacked every day?’

 

Severus pointed, ‘Harry knows their down there, but he refused to do anything. He’s suffering right now because they refused to believe him, he hasn’t even seen anyone apart from Minerva as she was the only one he felt never betrayed him. I’m worried about his mental state at the moment. I know you two never liked each other but right now the three of us only have each other and for Harry to feel secure he needs to feel that I am okay. So try not to antagonise him otherwise I won’t be able to see you.’

 

‘Sounds like you would choose Potter over me, I’m not sure how to take that.’

 

‘Harry is my partner Draco, and even though I don’t normally talk like this, I love him. So for me, please just try to get on.’

 

Draco sighed as he nodded, but he realised Severus was right. The magical world won’t have anything to do with him or Severus, Potter is with his godfather and it seems that his old enemy is now part of his life, he’ll just have to get used to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry apparated directly into Minerva’s office, ‘Harry how did you do that?’

 

Harry looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, ‘I have no idea why I can, I just can, but where is Minerva, it’s important?’

 

‘Down in the school, I am not sure where.’

 

Harry nodded then left the office and hurried down through the school, receiving a lot of looks and whispers as he passed. He found Minerva in the great hall talking to a couple of Seventh year students.

 

‘Harry, how?’

 

‘I’ll explain later, we need to talk,’ Harry said urgently.

 

‘You two head to class, I’ll see what I can do,’ Minerva waited until her students left the great hall, ‘Now, what is going on?’

 

‘Salus said his sister heard the death eaters talking about a school and mudbloods.’

 

‘We need to reinforce the enchantments.’

 

‘If you let me Minerva, I will, but make sure you can change or remove them,’ Harry held up the elder wand.

 

‘Very well, let’s go out into the grounds,’ Minerva and Harry hurried outside, they stood together while Harry concentrated on the enchanted barrier around the school, ‘I can do the tunnels even though Severus sealed them years ago, it might be wise. I have no idea how they think they would get inside this school.’

 

‘Neither do I, but we can’t take the chance they will find a way. They might even take some of the students when they go into Hogsmeade, either they force you to let them in or use polyjuice potion to change into them, either way could get them through the gates and the enchantments. You would not allow the students to be killed.’

 

‘No, I wouldn’t and those two ideas you just had are the perfect way in. Well no more Hogsmeade visits and I will have to notify the ministry, I have no choice there.’

 

‘They will want to know how you came by this information.’

 

‘I can say a source told me. After all the information Albus was able to get from all his sources they know sometimes informants can’t be named or it would put them in danger, but Kingsley will not ask who, I suspect he will know who,’ Minerva saw Harry shrug as he went about sealing the tunnels, then he decided to stay with Minerva while she spoke with the ministry, ‘How is Severus?’

 

‘Weak, he asked me to get Draco, that is the only reason I’m here, he’s not alone right now.’

 

‘You might not like him Harry but he is Severus’ godson.’

 

‘I realise that and it’s the only reason I will put up with him in my home.’

 

Harry and Minerva turned as the fire flared green, the minister and an auror stepped out, both staring at Harry.

 

‘So Harry is your source, so what is this information?’

 

Minerva looked at Harry, ‘I heard through a source of my own that the death eaters mentioned a school and mudblood, Hogwarts and the muggleborns.’

 

‘They can’t get inside Hogwarts.’

 

‘No, but they could take a student during the Hogsmeade visit and force Minerva to let them in or just use polyjuice potion to change into a student, either way it gets them through the enchantments.’

 

‘Harry and I strengthened the enchantments straight away, but I need to officially cancel the Hogsmeade weekends, that needs your approval minister.’

 

‘You have it, but is there anything else your source said Harry?’

 

‘No, but I have to go back to Severus. Minerva if you need anything let me know.’

 

‘Harry wait,’ Kingsley stretched out his arm but the look on the young man’s face made him stop, ‘The law states any death eater had to spend time in Azkaban, I couldn’t make an exception just because we are friends, but I’m not on the wizengamot, I did not vote for that.’

 

‘We were friends,’ Harry snarled, ‘I don’t have any friends, I have Minerva and I have Severus, that’s it, but you could have stood up and spoken on his behalf, the minister of magic surely could have made a difference, you didn’t so don’t expect me to think of you as a friend, you’re just a politician like all the other idiots. Now I’m going back to the man I love as he’s hurt and needs my help,’ Harry nodded to Minerva then turned on the spot apparating from Hogwarts and landing directly in his living room. He hurried through the house until he saw Severus talking to Malfoy, ‘We strengthened the enchantments and Minerva got permission to cancel the Hogsmeade weekends,’ Harry knelt down in front of Severus, ‘Are you okay?’

 

‘I’m fine, will you stop worrying so much.’

 

‘Impossible until you’re well. Is there anything you want?’

 

‘No, Draco made me a cup of coffee.’

 

‘Okay, I’ll get your potions,’ Harry hurried into house, grabbed two vials and hurried back.

 

‘It’s hard to believe you made these, are you sure you didn’t get help?’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘No help apart from what I learned from you my love. Minerva gave me all your books, so they are in the potions room.’

 

‘So my books helped, are they in one piece?’

 

Harry scowled, ‘Yes, I’m not hopeless Severus and right now I’m not in the mood for you smart arse remarks. Since you have your godson here, I’m going for a swim,’ Harry stood and hurried away.

 

‘Harry,’ Severus called.

 

‘No, I need some time alone Sev, so just leave it,’ Harry never turned but kept walking.

 

‘Sounds like the Potter I knew.’

 

‘No, it’s nothing like Harry, he’s not dealing with any of this very well. Maybe you should go, I’ll get you back once I know Harry’s okay.’

 

‘Will you be okay alone, you don’t know how long he’ll be?’

 

‘I’ll be fine, you do not have to worry about me as well.’

 

‘Alright, send me an owl or something in a day or so,’ Draco apparated away.

 

Severus conjured a walking stick then slowly pushed himself up and walked down towards the pond. He saw Harry swimming towards the other side, so Severus conjured a chair and sat down to wait.

 

Harry turned and swam back, as he was swimming he saw Severus sitting in a chair watching him. When he got to the edge he climbed out, dried off and sat on the grass at Severus’ feet, wrapped his arms around his legs. He could feel himself choke up and tried not to let Severus know, Severus hated it when someone cried. He felt Severus’ hand brush down his hair, very slowly and very gently.

 

‘It was so hard Sev, I know you hate hearing all this, but I felt like I was dying inside. I missed you so much.’

 

‘I know you did, I did too. I can see you’re not coping my love, but I’m here, we’re together, they can’t separate us again, no one can separate us. But I think it’s time to join the world again.’

 

Harry sniffed then slowly lifted his head, Severus was staring down at him. He wondered what Severus meant by joining the world, Harry supposed the only way to find out would be to ask, but right now he just wanted to feel his love close, so he put his head back on Severus knee and relished in the feel of his lovers hand brushing down his hair, with every stroke he could feel his heart healing. Every stroke of Severus hand was pumping life back into his barely beating heart.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Are you okay love?’

 

‘I’m fine Sev, it’s just good to feel you beside me.’

 

‘Then if you can help me back to the house, we can have some lunch then I wish to speak with you about an idea I had.’

 

Harry smiled, he knew it was hard for Severus to ask for help, maybe it was his time in Azkaban or maybe it was that Severus finally trusted him, whatever it was Harry knew Severus had changed, just like he had changed.

 

He stood and held out his arm, Severus pulled himself up with the help of Harry and his conjured walking stick, then the two men had their arms around each other and walked slowly back to the house. Harry prepared lunch then sat again outside in the sun with Severus.

 

‘So what’s this idea?’

 

‘You know I hate asking for anything even help, but since I was released even if it’s only been just over a day I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. No, I do not want to go back to teaching, I was never suited for that job. It served its purpose at the time, I could play my part for Voldemort and watch you as well.’

 

‘It was a good idea of Dumbledore’s, but you’re right, and I’m sorry Sev, but the kids hated you, well, not the Slytherin’s.’

 

‘Yes, I know that’s why I found it hard to believe you had other feelings for me apart from loathing. That surprised me more than finding myself falling in love with you.’

 

Harry’s face split into a huge grin, ‘I might not get that out of you very often, but I love to hear it.’

 

‘Alright, you don’t need to act like a lovesick teenager. Now my idea, potions is something I do love and I happen to be very good at them.’

 

‘You’re brilliant, since I’ve been studying up on them I realise how good you were, there’s some I would never attempt to make, they need someone like you to be able to make them. But I found making potions comforting, it made me feel closer to you. With every slice of an ingredient, I would picture you standing there. So you want to do something with potions?’

 

‘Yes, as you know from my old book, I made changes which in turned made the potions better. Even though what I would like to do will mean using your money, or your father’s money which I am not happy about, I realised that we are partners in every way. If I had anything then I would share it with you just as we share our life.’

 

Harry realised that hearing what Severus had just said, Severus has changed a bit, he was not quite so hard as he used to be.

 

‘Yeah, we do share our life, so whatever we have is ours. But you’re right about your changes, not just when I used your book in sixth year, here, your other books have changes, that’s how I was able to make all your potions and the healing ointment. Those scars you have are fading faster than normal.’

 

‘It takes great skill to change an established potion and to make it better than it was. Some of the great old potion masters invented some of the best potions that are still being used today. So my idea is a shop, a shop where anyone can purchase any potion, there will be no need to make their own, which most can’t. Right now if a potion is needed and someone not skilled in potions and they need something like a dreamless sleeping draught they would need to go to St Mungo’s, be examined by a healer than pay for the potion, we would just be cutting out the middle man so to speak.’

 

‘Do you believe the ministry would approve this Sev, they turned their back on you? It’s a great idea but after what they did I doubt they would let you.’

 

‘No, they would not let Severus Snape, but there is two idea’s that might work. Either you get approval for a shop or I can use a different name and change my appearance. The department of magical businesses is not a high security level, I would not need to go through all the security checks which would show who I really am. I am still registered as a potions master so I am legally allowed to make the potions even if I can’t have the shop in my name.’

 

‘Well, I suppose either idea would work, but I don’t want to ask them for anything that’s why I learned how to do enchantments myself and normally it has to be done by the ministry, I was lucky that it worked without them realising. So if you’re okay with changing your appearance I would rather you do that than for me to ask them for a business license.’

 

‘Very well, I can do that, when I’m well that is. So is this something you would help with?’

 

‘Yeah, if that’s what you want to do Sev. You are good at potions, your changes work better and you do enjoy brewing up all that stuff. I could help, if you wanted me to that is.’

 

‘I do, this could be a good life we could share. But there is something else I wish to discuss in regards to this. Now first, I do not want to stay disguised at all times, occasionally I could, but not always. So it would mean you could serve customers when I’m working on a delicate potion, but this is where I hope you will agree.’

 

‘It sounds good so far Sev, so just tell me.’

 

‘Alright, it would mean going away sometimes, to buy ingredients you cannot get in this country, some are hard to find whether you find them yourself or find the right person to buy them from. So I would like to ask if you would allow Draco to be part of this. He is very good at potions, he knows what he’s doing and he cannot get work. You two would not have to spend a lot of time together, but it would mean spending some time together.’

 

Harry stared at Severus for a minute, ‘Would you allow me to help you with the potions?’

 

‘After drinking the ones you made for me, yes, you have proven that you get the concept of brewing a potion correctly. You have talent in potion brewing Harry, that ointment you made is not the easiest to make, yours is perfect.’

 

‘Thank you, I might not get a compliment from you very often, but it’s nice to hear, especially about potions. Alright, I’ll agree to that with one condition when it comes to Malfoy.’

 

‘That he stops acting like he used to, stops with his snide comments or name calling?’

 

‘Yes, exactly, one smart arse remarked aimed at me and I’ll kick his butt out of the shop.’

 

Severus gave a reluctant grin, ‘He would end up with a bruised arse. Thank you my love, but he will be fine, I can give you that promise. I spoke with him, not about all of it, just that I had an idea that I would love to do that he might be involved in if you agreed. He was sceptical you would allow him to be part of anything. Did you take a lot of notice of him when you picked him up?’

 

‘Not a lot but I did notice how he looked, drawn, dark circles under his eyes and he’d lost weight. Alright, we can work on the details, which means bringing Draco here again. But nothing is being done until you are well, you agree to that or the deals off.’

 

Severus could see the hardness that surrounded Harry, a hardness that was never there before he was sent away. Since he had been released, he saw a lot of changes in his young lover, but Harry’s love never changed. That had been one of Severus’ biggest concerns over the last five years, that Harry’s love for him would die, it hasn’t, it has grown stronger just as Severus’ love for Harry has grown stronger.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stuck his head into the fireplace, ‘Minerva.’

 

‘Yes Harry, I’m here.’

 

‘Is everything okay there?’

 

‘All’s quiet, the students were not happy about the Hogsmeade weekends being cancelled and they gather that it has something to do with you.’

 

‘I get that because they saw me at the school not long before the weekends were cancelled. Severus has given me his advice, I need yours as well. I could let them know where the death eaters are even if I don’t really care to help them in anyway.’

 

‘Severus and I both know why you won’t, but right now even the students cannot enjoy their free time, no one is safe.’

 

‘Down behind my property is where they are, Salus keeps me informed, could you tell them, I really don’t want to.’

 

‘I will inform the minister, then hopefully all this nasty business will finally be over.’

 

‘I’m sorry you lost staff, if I helped sooner you wouldn’t have.’

 

‘Do not blame yourself for that Harry, they were in the wrong, not you. You felt betrayed and you were hurt. Everything you did and sacrificed seemed to mean nothing to them. Now how is Severus?’

 

‘He’s healing, he’s a little different as well.’

 

‘I would expect him to be after spending five years in Azkaban. But tell me how he is different?’

 

‘Softer, he’s not as hard or as cold as he was. He’s allowed me to help him and see if he’s in pain, which has eased thankfully.’

 

‘Yes, I’m glad he’s healing, now how are you?’

 

‘I’m not sure, I love having Sev with me again, but I still feel so empty, it’s only Sev that makes me feel anything.’

 

‘I’m sure you will start to feel like your old self soon enough.’

 

‘Maybe, but I’ll let you contact the ministry. If you need anything Minerva, let me know.’

 

‘I will Harry, just take care of yourself and Severus.’

 

Harry nodded then pulled his head out of the fireplace to see Severus watching him. ‘She’s worried about you as well.’ Harry slipped his arms around Severus.

 

‘Minerva has a very caring nature. So you told her where they are?’

 

‘Yes, she’s going to contact them and if I know them at all I believe we might see some activity going on down there very soon.’

 

‘Yes, I expect we will. Would you like to sit outside with me, I’m working on how the shop should look, I would like your opinion.’

 

Harry smiled, every time Severus asked anything of him he felt his heart healing a little at a time. ‘I would like to see what you’ve come up with,’ Harry was surprised again when Severus took his hand and that’s how they walked outside. A few days ago while Draco was visiting Severus, Harry decided to get an outdoor setting instead of always conjuring one that would eventually disappear.

 

Severus opened his book to show Harry, ‘If I use the name Reginald Parnel, then the name of the shop could be Parnel’s Perfect Potions, what do you think of that name?’

 

‘I like it, but where did you dig up that name from?’

 

‘It was my great, great, great uncles name, he died more than a hundred years ago and he was a potions master.’

 

‘You don’t think anyone would pick up on the name really being you?’

 

‘I don’t think so, as I said, he died a long time ago and he wasn’t known, just an ordinary wizard who happened to be good at potions but he never did anything big to be known. The other part of this that makes it work is Parnel is part of my name, I never use it, it’s not down on any documents, not in the magical world.’

 

‘Okay, sounds good so far, so is this how you want the shop planned out?’

 

‘Yes, naturally a counter and shelves at the front with a secured store cupboard and potions room at the back. So I could be my true self while mixing potions and no one will see me.’

 

‘You shouldn’t need to do this Sev, you should be able to be yourself and be recognised for your potions.’

 

‘Maybe once people start buying the potions instead of going to St Mungo’s or having friends or family make them, then I might be able to let it be known.’

 

‘I hope so, but everyone will ask why you named the shop Parnel’s Perfect Potions.’

 

‘There are shops that still have the original names from hundreds of years ago even if the owners today have nothing to do with the old owners. It’s like in the muggle world as well, shops or products get named for a variety of reasons. But I had an idea about that, in case someone decides to say I was trying to trick the public, since I was born in a muggle hospital and I am a halfblood my birth records are in the muggle world, so I if anyone wanted to check they would see my name is Severus Tobias Parnel Snape. The other idea is to say that my uncle is the reason I became to love potions so I named the shop for him. Some of those old books I have do belong to him, they had been passed down through the family.’

 

Harry grinned hugely, ‘You are clever Sev, that is a great idea, no one can say anything about the name if you do that but you’re also legal. Okay, so when do you feel like you will be up to going to the ministry for a business license?’

 

‘I believe another week, since you do not want to go there I was going to ask if you would mind Draco coming with me, he can change his appearance. Now why I want to ask Draco and not you is I thought maybe you could have a look at some shops for us to use.’

 

‘Would you trust me to find something suitable?’

 

‘Yes, I do trust you Harry, that is why I want you to look for the shop and it keeps you away from the ministry. Even if you could change your appearance, if you saw someone from the wizengamot you might not handle that very well.’

 

‘No, I wouldn’t, okay, you and Draco go and I feel better knowing you won’t be alone even though you are getting well, you’re still underweight. So when are you going to let Draco know about all this?’

 

‘If it’s alright with you, he could come for dinner and we can discuss everything.’

 

‘It’s fine and you don’t have to ask Sev, this is your home, I said I’ll give him a go, so if you want him to visit I’ll give him permission to get through the enchantments then I won’t have to bring him in.’

 

‘Thank you love, it’s just going to take me a while to get used to sharing my life with you. Before it was different, we were at Hogwarts, so it wasn’t my home it was just where I worked. I am close to Draco and I would like to be able to see him and right now he is in the same situation as I am, no one will trust him, and he is alone in the world.’

 

‘I know, so it’s all good, so I’ll get him soon, I want to see if anything is happening down there, I might even call Salus.’

 

‘Then go down to the lake, see if your friend is there. I’m just going to sit here and make some more notes.’

 

‘Okay, I won’t be long,’ Harry kissed Severus then walked slowly down to the bushes near the lake, “Salus, are you about?” Harry called in parseltongue.

 

A minute later the small snake slide under the bushes, “Did you want something Harry?”

 

“Yeah, have you seen anything going on over there?”

 

“No, I haven’t even seen any of them, we’re not sure if they have left or just inside.”

 

“Okay, I’ve let the ministry know, so I wanted to warn you that there might be a lot of fighting going on soon, but I’m not sure when. So make sure you stay away and tell your family.”

 

“I will Harry, hopefully that means the rats will return, I do miss rats.”

 

Harry chuckled, “I’m sure they will Salus, I have to go, keep a look out,” Harry turned and hurried back to Severus who was still writing in his book, so Harry stood staring at the man he loved, he could see Severus was getting better, hopefully very soon it would mean they could make love, something Harry has been looking forward to for years.


	11. Chapter 11

As Harry and Severus kept talking about the shop, making notes or giving ideas, they saw spells hitting enchantments so it looked like a huge dome.

 

‘Blimey, someone sure did strong enchantments,’ Harry stood staring down at all the spells, ‘That looks like what Hogwarts have.’

 

‘Yes it does and if they don’t get through they might step up their attacks. Go bring Draco Harry then check in with Minerva. If someone can do those types of enchantments then they might be able to get through Hogwarts charms.’

 

‘I used the elder wand, but I won’t risk Hogwarts being attacked. I won’t be long,’ Harry turned on the spot apparating away, he quickly banged on the door.

 

‘Potter, is Severus alright?’

 

‘Yes, but he wants you there, he can explain, we need to be quick.’

 

Draco didn’t hesitate, he grabbed Harry’s arm and felt him turn then he had some paper thrust into his hand.

 

‘That’s permission to get in, Sev is outside, keep him from doing anything, I have to go,’ Harry turned, disapparating from his home and landing in the headmistress office at Hogwarts.

 

‘Where did Potter go Severus?’ Draco asked the moment he stepped outside.

 

‘Look, the ministry is attacking, Harry told them where they are, but as you can see, someone has enchanted the place with strong charms.’

 

‘So if they can’t get through what do you think they will do?’

 

‘They might step up their attacks, I just don’t know though. The way they are acting is not like how death eaters used to be. It’s like they don’t care if they get seen. He has gone to warn Minerva.’

 

‘So he’s at Hogwarts, but not even Voldemort could get through those enchantments straight away, it took the combination of everyone to bring them down.’

 

‘Yes, I know, but Harry won’t risk the school. Since there is nothing we can do just yet, sit so I can explain something.’

 

‘Is this about your idea?’

 

‘Yes, Harry has agreed. I am going to open a potions shop, Parnel’s Perfect Potions. I will use the name Reginal Parnel to get a business license, I will do that next week, he was a relative and a potions master so the name works. I am going to change my appearance, I would like you to come with me also changing your appearance, Harry will look around for a shop. Now he has agreed to you being involved with only one condition.’

 

‘So I will work for you, what’s his condition?’

 

‘You will technically work for both of us, Harry is funding all this but he knows that it’s my experience that will be needed. He does know how good you are at potions so as long as I agreed to him helping he has agreed to you being part of it, also you cannot mouth off at him like you used to. No names, no smart arse remarks, no shit like the purity of blood. So will you agree to stop with all that then I believe the three of us can make a good life for ourselves without having to count on anyone?’’

 

‘Yes, even though part of it is just habit that makes me say all that to him because I have for years, I never meant any of it. I’m not sure I like the fact I’ll be working for him though, you yeah, Potter,’ Draco shook his head.

 

‘I realise that Draco but it’s Harry’s money that is funding this for me. I do not like the fact I have to accept his money mainly because it came from his father who I despised. It feels like I’m accepting a helping hand from James Potter.’

 

‘I get you there Severus.’

 

Harry stood with Minerva near the gates of Hogwarts, both were concealed, both wondering if anything would happen or not. Even though the ministry knew where the death eaters were, it didn’t mean it would stop them turning up here but they weren’t taking any choices.

 

‘Can you do me a favour Minerva?’

 

‘You know I will Harry.’

 

‘It might mean you have to lie.’

 

‘Explain what you want before I decide.’

 

‘If they turn up, I can take care of them but I don’t want the ministry to have any excuse to arrest me. I could change into one of my animagi, then capture them or…’ Harry shrugged.

 

‘I don’t feel comfortable with that Harry, but since I have to go back inside, I might not see anything, all I know is you dropped in to explain,’ Minerva saw Harry’s smile, something he hardly does anymore, she turned and walked back to the school.

 

Harry disappeared from Hogwarts, he appeared hidden on the other side of the gates, ready to make his move. He wasn’t sure how long it might take or if anything could happen, but he was going to stay as long as he can. He knew Severus would send his patronus if they got through the enchantments so it would be over there or here, one way or another.

 

Severus and Draco kept talking when they saw the black smoke of the death eaters apparating away, Severus quickly conjured his patronus sending it off with his message.

 

‘Damn, I hope he gets that before they turn up.’

 

‘Why aren’t you offering to help Potter if you love him?’

 

‘Harry’s power, he doesn’t require any help,’ Severus could see Draco was sceptical, ‘He’s more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort put together. You wouldn’t believe some of the things Harry can do, spells that are impossible, but not for Harry. Right after Voldemort died we tested his power, I was amazed, truly amazed.’

 

‘Then why didn’t he break you out of there?’

 

‘He wanted to give me a chance to work in potions if I could. Imagine now if he did break me out, I would always need to be disguised but so would Harry. That is part of what’s hurting Harry right now, he made the decision to leave me there in the hope I could have a future I wanted. He said there were times when he wasn’t sure he could live with that decision, but he did, for me.’

 

Back at Hogwarts Harry saw Severus’ doe, ‘They left, they might be heading there, be careful my love,’ the doe patronus disappeared right as the death eaters arrived and instantly started to fire spell after spell at the gates and Harry could see they would eventually fall. Harry changed into another animagi, one that no one has ever seen and one that no witch or wizard had ever become before. He hovered up and out of the trees, then above the death eaters, then as the sounds of more apparition caught his ears, Harry sent a jet of green fire, engulfing the death eaters. His chimera kept his flames aimed at the death eaters until there was only ash then he vanished but he did see shocked looks on the aurors faces. He arrived inside his home, then hurried through the house and outside, kissed Sev and sat down.

 

‘So are you going to explain what happened?’

 

‘A little creature called a chimera seemed to have taken care of the death eaters.’

 

‘Okay, what if they think it’s you?’

 

‘They saw my dragon Sev, most people know that you can only turn into one type of animagi, there was no dragon there,’ Harry smirked, ‘Minerva decided she needed to get back to her office so she missed the fun.’

 

‘Did you ask her to do that Harry, to lie for you?’

 

‘I gave her the choice, she chose to return to the castle. So now we can concentrate on this shop of yours. Did Severus invite you for dinner…Draco?’

 

‘Yes, he did and you used my name.’

 

‘We’re about to be spending a lot of time together, don’t you think it’s time to put all that bullshit to rest and start acting our age? Anyway, I’m going to start dinner,’ Harry sat on Severus lap, ‘I think everything is finally working out babe, what do you think?’

 

‘First you are sitting on my lap, that is just not done Potter,’ Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, ‘But I have to admit it feels nice, so make sure you do that tonight in bed, but naked my love.’

 

Harry smirked, ‘Yes…sir,’ Harry kissed Severus then almost skipping into the house with Draco’s mouth almost hitting the floor, Severus shaking his head at his young lover’s antics, but calling him sir has given Severus a very good idea that he just might have to show Harry tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry could tell Draco was trying as hard as he could to be polite so he decided to give the blond a break. Maybe this little adventure of Severus’ will work, three men working together, three very different men. Whenever Severus spoke with Draco about obtaining certain potion ingredients, he always made sure to involve Harry in the discussion, he would even hold Harry’s hand as they sat discussing everything about the shop the three of them would be involved in very soon. Draco had said a polite goodbye, Harry cleaned up while Severus went to have a shower.

 

Harry finished his shower and stepped into the bedroom to see Severus in his old black robes he wore as a teacher, then Harry saw some student robes lying across the bed. Harry had a feeling he knew what was going on, so he dropped the towel that was around his waist then put the robes on which naturally showed that he was naked. Harry slowly moved to stand in front of Severus then lowered his head.

 

‘You wanted to see me professor.’

 

Severus smirked, ‘I did Potter, I think it’s time you face the consequences of your actions.’

 

‘And what will those be?’

 

‘Turn around and bend over the bed,’ Severus licked his lips as Harry did what he was told, ‘Lift your robes up.’

 

Harry couldn’t believe how hot and hard he was and he hadn’t been touched. But he did was he was told and lifted his robes, exposing his arse. The moment the air hit his bare skin he groaned softly.

 

‘Five years I’ve waited for this,’ Severus caressed each cheek then ran his finger down the crack until he got to the puckered opening, ‘Will you complain again Potter?’

 

‘No sir, never,’ Harry swallowed as he felt his body heating up, his blood pulsing, his heart beating wildly, his breathing laboured, ‘Oh god.’

 

‘No talking Potter.’

 

‘Yes sir,’ Harry clamped his mouth shut trying to suppress his groan, but when he felt the first finger enter him his mouth automatically opened to release his loud excited moan, ‘Please.’

 

‘I said no talking,’ Severus slapped Harry’s arse, hard, then slipped another finger inside, ‘Your skin is turning a nice shade of pink, I might have to do that again.’

 

‘Merlin yes,’ Harry panted then felt it, the slap to his other cheek, but instead of feeling pain all he felt was pleasure pulsing through his body, his cock kept twitching, his balls hardened and he wasn’t sure he could hold it together, he thought he might cum before Severus touched his cock, ‘Oh god, Sev.’

 

‘What did you call me Potter.’

 

‘Sorry sir,’ Harry groaned again, ‘Please.’

 

‘Please what?’

 

‘Take me, I want to feel you inside me, fill me up.’

 

‘Oh I plan to, you just need to learn some patience.’

 

Harry couldn’t believe what Severus was doing to him or how he was making him feel. He couldn’t control himself until he was begging to be taken. Finally he was and it was everything he had dreamed of over the last five years.

 

Harry lay with his head on Severus chest, ‘You make me feel alive Sev.’

 

‘You make me feel the same. But I can feel you still a little closed off, I want you to come back to me.’

 

‘I will, it’s just going to take time. How are you able to cope with everything?’

 

‘My life has always been hard Harry, so it was easy enough to deal with. What was hard was you, I did miss you, more than I thought possible. I sometimes wonder what Lily would say if she knew.’

 

‘Wouldn’t she want her son to be happy?’

 

‘Yes, but she would want you to love someone who was younger, someone that was good. I might have helped Harry but I did do a lot of things I’m not proud of, things I will have to live with.’

 

‘To me you are good, better than most, you risk everything for years to get information and keep me safe at the same time, without anyone knowing how much danger you were truly in. To me, your heart and soul are good, everything you did showed that.’

 

‘You have too much faith in me, that is so Gryffindor.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘I am a Gryffindor, but with a touch of Slytherin. Think of it though, even with how you acted you still did the right thing which put you in a lot of danger. Those out there who refused to stand up for you refused to do the right thing, you helped them as well, helped by keeping them alive, by keeping me alive, by getting me the information I needed. You did everything that was necessary but also what was right. So I’m prouder of you than you know and you should be proud of yourself. We all make mistakes, every one of us, you paid for yours, but they just couldn’t see it.’

 

‘No they couldn’t, but thank you, hearing you say you’re proud of me is all I need, you’re all I need.’

 

‘You’re all I need, but tell me Sev, will we be okay?’

 

‘Are you talking about us or our little adventure?’

 

‘Both, but us mainly, we do love each other, but we are so different. When we were together it was a Hogwarts so we never spent more than a few hours together and usually we were discussing ways to stay alive long enough until the time was right. You saw how I was sometimes, you also helped with that but we still never spent a lot of time alone as we had to keep our relationship secret but there’s more. I sometimes worry that I’m not right for you, that you need someone that is as smart as you, you need someone that can hold an intelligent conversation with.’

 

‘I enjoy talking with you Harry and you’re smarter than you know. If I want intellect there are a lot of people I could talk to, but I don’t. I love spending time with you, I love fucking you, but the most important thing here Harry is that I love you.’

 

Harry tilted his head, ‘I love you too Sev. that’s all we need, love,’ Harry put his head back on Severus chest, making small circles with his finger until he drifted off to sleep.

 

‘You will feel secure in our relationship Harry, I’ll make sure of that. Yes we have to take this slow, get used to sharing our lives, more than we have before. We are very similar in a lot of ways my love, we are used to keeping so much of ourselves private, we never showed who we truly were. That has all changed now and one thing I know my love, you will see a show of affection because that is part of your problem. You need to feel secure and the only way that will happen is if I show you. You have always craved affection even if you hid that from everyone, but I saw it, I still see it. So my love, our relationship is going to change, just enough that everyone will see our love,’ Severus kissed the top of Harry’s head before he closed his eyes and drifted off to one of the first peaceful sleeps he has had in more years than he cared to remember.


	13. Chapter 13

The following week Harry went to a few different towns looking for a shop to use while Severus and Draco, both disguised went to the ministry to get a business licence. Harry thought he found the perfect place so he sent his patronus off to Sev telling him where he was and for both the men to join him.

 

Again staying disguised Severus and Draco met Harry in Diagon Alley. He was talking to a man as they stood outside a sealed up and obviously abandoned shop.

 

‘Mr. Parnel, Mr. Potter explained about the shop you would like to open, he thought this might suit you.’

 

‘It seems to have everything we need,’ Harry smiled.

 

‘Then I would like to see it.’

 

The man opened the door, Harry, Severus and Draco stepped inside, the man followed. They looked around the front part of the shop, Severus making some quick sketches before they headed into the back.

 

‘What do you think?’ Harry asked nervously.

 

‘I believe this will work well, it has enough room for everything we need,’ Severus looked around once more before he looked down at Harry, ‘You’ve found the perfect place Harry.’

 

Harry smiled again, ‘I think so.’

 

‘Then let’s discuss the lease, how long would you like?’

 

‘Let’s start off with a two year lease with an option to renew,’ Harry said but he saw Severus nod, so they men went to another shop where they filled out the paperwork with Harry paying for the first year completely upfront instead of the standard month. They were given the keys and were told they could put any enchantments they wanted on the shop before they left, but instead of heading straight home they went back to their shop.

 

‘Now the work begins. Stocking up on the potion ingredients, buying everything that is needed along with building the shelves to hold potion vials.’

 

‘I had an idea Sev, I could charm all the vials so they could be taken from the shelf by a customer but in case of an accident they would not fall off or be knocked. Sometimes a customer might have a young child that accidentally knocks one, even some adults are clumsy, like Tonks used to be.’

 

‘Yes, that is true and it would save us money as well as a clean-up. I’ll let you work on the charm once we buy the vials. Draco, it means you will have to start leaving the country.’

 

‘I have the list of what you can’t buy here. So when do you want me to start?’

 

‘I’ll go work on Gringotts before heading home. It will be a vault for the shop with the three of us can access at any time.’

 

‘You would allow me to access the money?’ Draco asked sounding surprised.

 

‘Yes, you would not rip off your godfather Draco and this is basically his shop, I’m just helping by financing it.’

 

‘Thank you.’

 

Harry nodded then turned back to Severus who was smiling, ‘Alright, you don’t have to look so smug Sev.’

 

‘Not smug, pleased, you two are finally acting your age, now I won’t need to keep an eye on either of you. This back room will be perfect though, it has enough room to work a dozen potions at once, along with a place I can build a store cupboard for the ingredients. We could drop a curtain at this doorway which would keep anyone seeing me while I am working.’

 

‘That would work and if we put the counter here then no one can make their way into the back without me seeing.’

 

‘Yes, that would work as well. Okay, why don’t you head up to Gringotts love while Draco and I discuss the ingredients?’

 

‘Will you head home or do you want me to meet you back here?’

 

‘Home,’ Severus slipped one arm around Harry’s waist, ‘Try not to be too long.’

 

Harry grinned then raised up on tip toe and planted a kiss on Severus’ lips, ‘I won’t.’

 

Severus and Draco watched Harry leave before they went back to discussing the shop for a few minutes.

 

Harry spoke with a goblin who organised a vault in the name of Parnel’s Perfect Potions they he transferred a few million galleons from Harry’s vault into the business vault. When Harry turned to leave he saw Bill Weasley standing behind him. Harry ignored him and went to move around him.

 

‘You should have done the right thing and helped your friends.’

 

‘Really, if they did the right thing and told the truth then I would have helped. They betrayed me so they can rot in hell for all I care, just like everyone else. Now unless you want to get hurt I suggest you move out of my way,’ Harry snarled and was pleased when Bill stepped back, ‘They don’t deserve my help, they deserve everything they got,’ Harry glared again before he stepped outside Gringotts, saw some people staring up at him.

 

‘Are you back now Mr. Potter?’ one woman asked.

 

‘Back, maybe.’

 

‘Did they release Snape?’ a man asked.

 

‘They did, he recuperating.’

 

‘Was he hurt?’ a woman asked.

 

‘Yes, beaten by the guards also by the real death eaters, it’s lucky he survived. I have to go, he shouldn’t be alone right now.’

 

‘Tell him we all supported you and wanted them to released him,’ the woman said sadly.

 

‘Thank you, I will tell him.’

 

‘Were you involved in capturing those death eaters?’ a man asked.

 

‘Is that what the ministry told everyone, they were captured?’

 

‘Yes, a statement was released saying the aurors caught them after they discovered where they were.’

 

‘All of that is a lie, I gave them the information and they were not captured, they were killed. I was at Hogwarts making sure the school was safe, saw the whole thing. It seems the ministry and the aurors want to take credit for something they didn’t do. I have to go now though,’ Harry got smiles from the people who all kept grabbing his hand, shaking it before they allowed him to leave.

 

Harry stepped into his home to see Severus sitting in the living room, ‘Vault’s done.’

 

‘It took you longer than I thought.’

 

‘Bill Weasley decided to have a go at me, so I told him what I thought. Then there were people outside Gringotts, they wanted me to tell you they supported you and tried to tell the ministry to release you. Those people were genuine Sev, they heard the truth and thought you should not have been punished.’

 

‘That was nice of them.’

 

‘They asked if I was involved in the capture of those death eaters.’

 

‘Capture,’ Severus raised his eyebrows.

 

‘The ministry released a statement saying the aurors captured them after finding out where they were. I let the people know that I was the one that told them where they were and I was at Hogwarts when the death eaters were killed. I made it seem like I was inside the castle keeping an eye on things. See, even now, they are still doing the wrong thing, lying to make themselves out to be better than they are.’

 

‘You are going to cause a stir at the ministry, but they might want to question you about what you saw, mainly to see if it was you that killed them.’

 

Harry shrugged, ‘They can’t prove a thing and they can’t make me talk to them unless they arrest me and use veritaserum, they have no idea I can throw off those effects as easily as throwing off a cloak.’

 

‘Now you’re just showing off my love.’

 

‘Where’s Draco?’

 

‘I sent him home to relax for a day before he heads overseas. I want us to relax as well Harry, we’re in for a lot of long days.’

 

Harry sat beside Severus, ‘Yep, but I can see your excited about it. I get that Sev, this will give you some purpose again.’

 

‘Yes, it will, but what about you. Are you sure that working in a shop is the best for you?’

 

‘You’re the best for me so I’ll be with you, that’s all I need Sev.’

 

Severus opened his arms, ‘Come here.’

 

Harry moved until he was pressed against Severus, ‘This is all I need.’

 

‘Then this is what you get, anytime you want.’

 

Harry nodded but kept his head on Severus’ shoulder. For some reason he felt himself choke up. He thought now Severus was home he wouldn’t feel so emotional anymore. But just having Severus with him and showing him how he feels is so surprising to Harry that he wasn’t sure if this was real or a dream, but if it is a dream, Harry never wanted to wake up.


	14. Chapter 14

It took a lot of work, but Harry, Severus and Draco had the shop up and running within a month with the shelves that lined the walls filled with different potions and healing ointments. Everything anyone needed was now available and the shop was proving to be successful. Severus spent most of his time making potions or healing ointments, Harry would build shelves, adding his charm to stop vials or jars being knocked accidentally, Draco spent a couple of weeks overseas buying all the ingredients you could not get in this country.

 

Harry was behind the counter in the shop, there were two customers reading the labels on some of the potions. Harry was checking his receipts when another customer came in, he never looked up, just kept reading.

 

‘You deserted your friends.’

 

Harry slowly looked up, ‘You got what you deserve I just wish they killed you instead, at least one of you died, that made me happy.’

 

‘Harry, enough,’ Severus stepped in front of Harry blocking Ron from his view.

 

‘It’s not enough, I wish he was killed and to me the pain and suffering he’s going through now is exactly what he deserves. Now either get them out of here or I will?’

 

Severus turned, ‘You both should leave.’

 

‘Figures,’ Ron snarled.

 

‘You figured what?’ Harry glared.

 

‘That you would take his side.’

 

‘I take the side that is right. You’re a lying piece of shit that just couldn’t get past your jealously. You wanted to be important, you liked having the chosen one as your friend. Well that changed when you refused to tell the truth, which is something you were good at. Now get out before I do something you will regret.’

 

‘Come on Ron,’ Charlie took Ron’s arm but glared at Harry before dragging his brother out of the shop.

 

Harry was panting heavily before he hurried from the shop with Severus and the few customers that were in there staring after him, Draco went behind the counter until Severus and Harry retturned.

 

A week later Harry was again behind the counter when someone stepped up to him, ‘Will this help?’

 

Harry looked up, ‘It will do what it says on the label.’

 

‘Did Snape make it?’

 

‘Why would you believe he made this?’

 

‘I heard he was here and he was good at potions,’ Hermione pushed her hair away from her face, ‘Will it take these away?’

 

‘It will reduce them, so do you want it or not, I’m busy.’

 

‘Yes, please,’ Hermione dug some money out of her pouch ready to hand it over when another hand clamped over hers.

 

‘No charge Miss Granger.’

 

‘Sev.’

 

‘No charge Harry.’

 

‘Fine, is that all you want?’ Harry snarled at Hermione.

 

‘Just to say I’m sorry professor, I should have stood up for you.’

 

‘Then why didn’t you?’ Harry snapped.

 

‘Ron said he didn’t deserve it for what happened to Neville and the others, he talked me into staying quiet.’

 

‘You used to have a mind of your own,’ Harry turned so his back was to Hermione then started to move potions on the shelf.

 

‘Harry, let it go.’

 

Harry slowly turned to see Severus staring at him, ‘You could have died in there and they wouldn’t have cared. I told them everything, the whole truth and they turned their back on both of us. No, I won’t let it go, I can’t.’

 

Severus stuck his head through the door, ‘Draco, take care of the shop for me please.’

 

‘Of course Severus.’

 

Severus took Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the shop and made him sit outside a small café where he ordered two coffee’s.

 

‘It’s all over Harry, their dead, I’m here. I think your old friends have suffered enough.’

 

‘They don’t know what suffering is.’

 

‘You don’t really believe that, do you?’

 

Harry sighed, ‘It’s like I have to punish everyone that hurt you which hurt me.’

 

‘They have been punished, look at Hermione’s face, you saw how Ron is, some died, like his sister, don’t you think they have all suffered. There is no one left Harry, all of them have suffered in some way.’

 

‘Not all, there’s two that needs my punishment.’

 

‘The guards?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Will you let it go if you punished them?’

 

Harry stared at Severus then placed his palm on his cheek, ‘Yes.’

 

‘Then deal with it, I would like you back Harry, the annoying, lovesick prat I fell in love with.’

 

‘Do you love me now?’

 

‘Yes, of course I do, I will always love you. But that innocent boy is someone I miss. I love how you are now, more assertive, you say what you want and you are not intimidated by me. But that boy Harry, he needs to come out sometimes. There was a beautiful innocence about you then, I just want to see that boy, occasionally.’

 

Harry’s lips turned up slightly, ‘You want me fawning and drooling over you like I used to?’

 

‘Sometimes, I also like the student who will do anything I want and I mean anything. I believe if anyone had seen what you did it would shock them so much they would become blind.’

 

‘Sev,’ Harry said softly as he blushed, ‘I can’t believe you did that to me.’

 

‘You never said no, but it was good to see the great Harry Potter lose it so much so that he came all over himself without me even touching you.’

 

‘Sev,’ Harry glanced around before he heard a quiet snigger, ‘Okay, so I still get a little embarrassed. But think about it, we never had a lot of time together and when we did it was sex, nothing kinky, now though, you’re bringing out a side of you I’ve never seen or thought of before,’ Harry blushed again which naturally made Severus chuckle, ‘Okay, I just don’t want you to lose any love for me.’

 

‘I will never stop loving you, it never changed after those death eaters died, it will not change no matter what you do. I just wish to see a bit of the young man I fell I love with, his innocence and yes, the way you drooled every time you saw me.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘Then I will take care of them,’ Harry put his hand to Severus’ face again, caressing it, ‘But if they do anything that could hurt you in any way I will take care of them as well.’

 

‘Alright, if that’s what you want, but I don’t think they will. Draco has been gathering information in regards to any of your old friends. All of them have been suffering, going through some hard times, mainly due to their injuries.’

 

‘I felt like my heart was being ripped out when they ignored my pleas. When you were dragged out of there and they stood there and did nothing, oh god Sev.’

 

‘Hey, it’s all over now, it’s time to let it go my love,’ Severus put his hand over Harry’s, ‘We’re together, nothing can ever break us apart again.’

 

‘I hope not because if anyone tried then I wouldn’t care about what happens, I will keep you with me even if that meant taking out anyone that stood between us. Now though, I want to ask you something which I think will help me but it’s also something I want, desperately.’

 

‘Ah, your desperate, that gives me ideas.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘Different kind of desperate,’ Harry slipped his hand into his pocket, ‘I want us to get bonded.’

 

Severus stared at the man’s bonding ring, ‘Years ago I would have said no, now I want you to belong to me just as you want me to belong to you, so yes, I would love to bond with you. And there is one person that we both trust that can perform the ceremony, Minerva.’

 

‘I thought of Minerva. Okay, let’s go back to the shop then I’ll take care of that last problem.’

 

Harry and Severus walked arm in arm back to the shop, Hermione was still there talking to Draco about the ointment. Severus gave Harry a nod then went into the back room.

 

‘I’ve got this now Draco if you were busy.’

 

‘Just checking inventory to see when I need another trip overseas. I’m hoping to get some dragon’s blood, pricey though.’

 

‘Price doesn’t matter Draco, if Severus needs it then pay for it.’

 

‘If you’re sure Harry, I’ll work on the arrangements to head overseas. One thing I would love to get hold of would be phoenix tears, a potion with just one tear would cure a lot of problems.’

 

‘Maybe I can find a way to contact Fawkes, he always liked me.’

 

‘Everyone always liked you…Potter,’ Draco smirked.

 

‘Not everyone.’

 

‘I’ll be in back if you need anything.’

 

Harry went back behind the counter and started to go over his receipts again, ‘Was there something else you wanted?’

 

‘To apologise to you.’

 

‘Are you still with him?’

 

‘No, once I realised that he manipulated me into turning my back on you, I left, I live with my parents and have for a few years.’

 

‘So what, he used your feelings for him?’

 

‘Yes, I did love him Harry, you know that. It’s like how you love professor Snape, I loved Ron the same way. Most people would do anything for the one they love, surely you can understand that.’

 

‘I can, but the truth should have been told, that’s what I don’t get. All you had to do was tell the truth,’ Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm down, ‘Okay, I get how you wanted to support him, you did love him. But it hurt Hermione, don’t you get that. All of you turned your back on me, everyone, even after I walked up to Voldemort and let him kill me, so all of you could have a chance. It was like my sacrifice, my suffering meant nothing. I did what I was supposed to do, now it didn’t matter,’ Harry put his hand down under the counter, ‘Use this with the ointment, rub it in first then the ointment it will help with the pain.’

 

‘Professor Snape was always very good.’

 

‘Actually, it was Harry that made that potion,’ Severus said, ‘He happens to be very good, he’s right as well. Using them together will ease the pain. Those scars will fade over the next few months until they are barely noticeable.’

 

‘Thank you professor, thanks Harry.’

 

‘Severus, I am no longer a teacher.’

 

‘Severus and again I’m sorry,’ Hermione gave a small smile then left the shop.

 

‘I’m proud of you love.’

 

‘I knew you were listening.’

 

‘Naturally I was, but it’s time to close up shop and head home.’

 

‘I’m with you there,’ Harry put his receipts back down then waited until Severus sealed his potions room and store cupboard, the three of them stepped out of the shop, Harry and Severus said goodbye to Draco then Severus sealed the shop before his arms went around his young lover, they walked down the street until they came to the apparition point where they apparated home.


	15. Chapter 15

Before daybreak the following morning Harry and Severus went to the shop, but Harry left immediately. He never said where he was going and Severus never asked, though he had his suspicions. Severus just hoped that when Harry was done he would finally be that caring and loving young man he fell in love with.

 

Harry and Severus were sitting in the back of the shop having their morning break while Draco took care of the customers. He was leaving the following day to go buy dragon’s blood and to try and get hold of some other hard to get ingredients.

 

‘Um, Harry, there’s a couple of aurors asking to speak with you,’ Draco said.

 

Severus and Harry looked at each other before they both stepped into the shop, ‘What?’ Harry glared.

 

‘We need to ask you some questions in regards to the torture and death of two Azkaban guards, and some death eaters that were killed.’

 

‘And what if I don’t want to answer your questions?’

 

‘Then we will have to arrest you.’

 

Harry turned to Severus, ‘Their pissed that I told the people they didn’t capture the death eaters, that they tried to take credit for something they didn’t do.’

 

‘Harry,’ Severus said but his tone was clearly a warning.

 

Harry turned back to the aurors, ‘Fine, arrest me.’

 

The two aurors glanced at each other as Harry moved around the counter to stand in front of the aurors.

 

‘You can’t be seriously considering arresting Harry Potter,’ a woman said.

 

‘It’s fine Mrs. Parson’s, they won’t be able to hold me long,’ Harry smiled at the woman then turned to Severus, ‘I should be a couple of hours.’

 

Severus kissed Harry then watched as the two aurors took Harry’s arms and led him outside.

 

‘He will be fine, he has nothing to worry about or hide,’ Severus reassured his worried customers.

 

‘I’ll watch the shop Severus, you finish your potions.’

 

‘Thank you Draco, but you don’t have to look worried, Harry will be fine.’

 

Everyone inside the atrium at the ministry of magic stopped what they were doing and it also went silent as they watched two aurors escorting Harry Potter towards the lift. Some people yelled out asking what Harry Potter was being arrested for, the aurors never answered, but Harry did.

 

‘I have no idea, but it seems when they can’t get credit for something they decide to blame people,’ Harry smirked at the aurors who were glaring at him all that did was make Harry chuckle. But he stepped into the lift then let the aurors escort him to an interrogation room. Harry sat back in the chair and placed his feet on the table, crossing his ankles, ‘So get on with it, I’m busy.’

 

Two men stepped into the room to join the aurors, ‘Harry.’

 

‘Ah the minister himself, what a surprise. Going to watch these so called aurors lie or try to get me to lie?’

 

‘We just want the truth about what happened at Hogwarts that day.’

 

‘The truth according to you. But I have nothing to worry about so let’s get on with this.’

 

One of the aurors held up a vial, ‘This veritaserum, are you going to fight me?’

 

‘No, why should I,’ Harry tilted his head back and allowed three drops of the potion to be poured into his mouth, ‘You could at least get it to taste nice, the one Severus makes tastes like strawberry’s.’

 

‘What is your name?’ the older man asked.

 

‘Harry James Potter, soon to be Harry James Snape Potter.’

 

‘Were you at Hogwarts on the twenty third of May of this year?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry knew they expected to tell the truth, so he was going to act like the potion was working the way it should.

 

‘Were you outside the castle when the death eaters attacked the gates?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘Where we’re you?’

 

‘Inside the castle keeping watch.’

 

‘Did you ask Minerva McGonagall to lie for you?’

 

‘No, she wouldn’t anyway.’

 

‘Right as the death eaters sent spells at the gates where you up in the trees outside Hogwarts?’

 

‘No, I just said I was in the castle, blimey you blokes are deaf, stupid and deaf.’

 

‘You should not be able to speak unless answering a question.’ Kingsley said.

 

‘Maybe I’m smarter than you, which come to think of it, I am, so is everyone else. Now, can I go or do you want to ask anymore pointless questions?’

 

‘Did you kill the death eaters who attacked Hogwarts?’

 

‘No, while staring out the windows on the fourth floor of the castle I saw green fire kill them. I saw the aurors, they saw fire kill them as well. Then lied and told the public they captured them.’

 

‘So you didn’t use your dragon animagi to burn the death eaters?’

 

‘No, I haven’t turned into my dragon since that day in Diagon Alley. I did register it you know, I am legal, but again, stupid, dragons have red fire, not green.’

 

‘Yes, we know,’ Gawain scowled, ‘Did you tell the two guards that escorted Mr. Snape from the boat that you would be paying them a visit?’

 

‘No, I told them to let Severus go.’

 

‘Did you visit those guards?’

 

‘No, I haven’t seen them since that day on the docks,’ Harry yawned, ‘How much longer?’ Harry watched with amusement as the three aurors and Kingsley moved to the corner to talk quietly.

 

‘You can go Harry.’

 

Harry swung his legs off the table, ‘I hope you don’t lie again, I don’t like people that lie, especially about me or Severus.’

 

‘Is that a threat Mr. Potter?’ Gawain asked.

 

‘No, a statement, but a truthful one,’ Harry opened the door and strolled out. As he got to the atrium there were hundreds of people standing near the lifts.

 

‘What did they want?’ a man yelled out.

 

‘To ask if I killed those death eaters and a couple of guards from Azkaban. They even used a truth potion, once they got the truth they had to let me go.’

 

‘So they can’t arrest you again Mr. Potter?’ a woman asked.

 

‘Nope because I haven’t done anything wrong.’

 

‘You never did, they did, all of them. How is Mr. Snape doing?’

 

‘He’s good, he’s breaks have healed and I’ve been able to reduce his scars.’

 

‘Was he hurt in Azkaban?’ a man yelled.

 

‘Yes, beaten by the guards and other prisoners.’

 

‘If he was supposedly so good and honest why did he trick everyone about the shop?’

 

Harry turned to glare at Bill Weasley, ‘He didn’t, Parnel is part of his name and he put the shop in his great uncles name because it was his uncle that got him into potions. It was his way of showing his appreciating to his uncle.’

 

‘We all thought his name was Severus Tobias Snape,’ a man asked.

 

‘Severus, Tobias, Parnel Snape. That name is only known on his birth records which is in the muggle world. But I would like to say that soon Severus will be known as Severus, Tobias, Parnel Potter Snape, I will be Harry, James Snape Potter.’

 

‘You’re getting married?’ a woman smiled.

 

‘Yes, we are. I should get back to the shop. Remember, if you need any potions or ointments, you can’t get better than Parnel’s Perfect Potions,’ Harry smiled at the crowd, glared at Bill and the aurors who had come down before Harry left the ministry, ‘Told you I wouldn’t be long.’

 

Severus shook his head in amusement, ‘Yes you did,’ he took Harry’s hand and led him into the back of the shop, ‘It’s all over now, right?’

 

Harry smiled, ‘It is Sev, I feel it, deep inside,’ Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, ‘We’re going to be okay.’

 

‘We are, but does that mean I get to see that innocent brat that drooled over me?’

 

Harry slowly looked up into Severus’ eyes, ‘Drooled, panted and if you want, you can’t take charge of my punishment…professor.’

 

Harry and Severus heard a gagging, they turned to see the back of Draco’s head disappear through the curtain. Harry and Severus looked back at each other then burst into loud laughter. They didn’t care that Draco heard what they might be doing because all they did care about was they finally had each other and nothing will ever come between them again. Severus also knew that Harry needed to put his past to rest and he could only do that once the people that hurt Severus had been punished. Severus could see Harry’s heart finally healing which told him that yes, Harry had finally let everything go and they can finally begin their life together.

 

The end:


End file.
